Lightningpaw's Story
by Fogtalon
Summary: Lightningpaw has never been good friends with Owlpaw. In fact, they hate each other. But when a terrible storm leaves the two stranded, will they overcome their mistrust and survive?
1. Allegiances

**Here are the allegiances for the four clans in my stories. I do not own warriors but I own my clans, characters, and territories. The chapters of my 100 stories come soon!**

**Note: Apprentices are underneath their mentors, and kits are underneath their mother.**

**Allegiances**

**Treeclan**

**Leader:** Brookstar- Dark gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, muzzle, and green eyes

**Deputy:** Lionfang- Pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Poppypaw

**Medicine Cat:** Cloudstream- White she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Oakfur- Pale brown tom with amber eyes

Hawktail- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Breezepaw

Rabbitleg- Black and white tom with green eyes

Acornfall- Pale ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Windstorm- Black tom with amber eyes

Dewflower- Silver tabby she-cat with black tabby markings, white paws, a white muzzle, and blue-green eyes

Sunheart- Long furred ginger tabby tom with a white chest, paws, and green eyes

Pebblepaw

Rivertail- White tom with gray-brown tabby patches and amber eyes

Reedpaw

Shadecloud- Black she-cat with a white chest, paws, and green eyes

Lilypool- Cream-colored she-cat with dark brown legs, tail, face, ears, and blue eyes

Echoleaf- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Poppypaw- Pale ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Breezepaw- Gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Pebblepaw- Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Reedpaw- Ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens and Kits:**

Darkwind- White she-cat with black tabby legs, face, tail, and faint flecks on her back; blue eyes

Robinfeather- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a white belly and paws, green eyes

Wolfkit- Long furred dark gray tom with gray eyes

Molekit- Light brown she-cat with black tabby markings and brown eyes

Mosskit- Ginger she-cat with green eyes and faint tabby markings

Rainbreeze- Silver tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, front paws, belly, and back legs; green eyes

Eaglekit- Black and white tuxedo tom with green eyes

**Elders: **

Goldenlily- Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Stoneflight- White tom with gray brown tabby patches, blue eyes

**Fireclan**

**Leader:** Thrushstar- Dark brown tom with a black tail and amber eyes

**Deputy: **Snowstep- Silvery white she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Nettlewhisker- Dark blue-gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

**Warriors: **

Longstripe- Pale brown tom with a dark brown stripe running down his back, amber eyes

Otterfang- Sleek black she-cat with blue eyes

Thornpaw

Splashface- White she-cat with a splash of ginger on her face, green eyes

Berryheart- Pale gray tom with black stripes and green eyes

Harepaw

Fernlily- Pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Pinefoot- Dark gray-brown tom with brown eyes

Hailpaw

Runningstream- Dark ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Fishclaw- Black tabby tom with a white muzzle, blue eyes

Waterfur- Silver she-cat with gray tabby markings that zigzag down her fur, purple eyes

Nightpaw

Adderstrike- Pale ginger- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Quickpaw

**Apprentices:**

Thornpaw- Dusky brown tabby she-cat with piercing amber eyes

Harepaw- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Hailpaw- Brown tom with darker flecks, green eyes

Nightpaw- Gray black she-cat with blue eyes

Quickpaw- Small brown she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

**Queens and Kits:**

Moonpelt- White she-cat with black stripes, blue eyes

Lizardkit- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Dovekit- White she-cat with amber eyes

Shadowpool- Black she-cat with one blue eye, one green eye

**Elders: **

Stormblaze- Long furred blue gray tom with amber eyes

Foxfur- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with brown eyes

Jayfrost- Black tom with green eyes

**Sunclan**

**Leader: **Smokestar- Dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Brightstripe- Ginger tabby she-cat with a white tail tip and legs, amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Silentwind- Gray black she-cat with a white chest and underbelly, gray eyes

Cherrypaw

**Warriors:**

Icetail- White tom with a fluffy tail and dark brown eyes

Rockheart- Dark gray she-cat with ice blue eyes and white paws

Dapplewing- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Puddlepaw

Sunwhisker- Pale ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Redclaw- Russet tabby tom with black stripes and pale green eyes

Timberpaw

Sweetflower- Creamy ginger she-cat with silvery green eyes

Thundercloud- Huge long furred black tom with dark green eyes

Owlpaw

Shorttooth- Dark brown tabby tom with a white tail tip and amber eyes

Cinderfoot- Gray she-cat with lighter gray stripes, blue eyes

Marshwhisker- Gray brown tom with dark amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Puddlepaw- Light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Cherrypaw- Mottled red she-cat with amber eyes

Timberpaw- Brown tabby tom with a white chest, amber eyes

Owlpaw- White tom with dark brown patches and green eyes, missing tail

**Queens and Kits:**

Heatherfur- Sandy tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Lightningkit- White tom with a jagged black stripe down his back, blue eyes

Gorsekit- Pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Falconheart- Ginger tabby tom with faint stripes and amber eyes

Frostflower- White she-cat with green eyes

Jaggedtail- Black and white tom with a crooked tail and amber eyes

**Stoneclan**

**Leader: **Morningstar- Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy: **Spottedfur- White she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Snaketooth- Dark brown tabby tom with a white belly, muzzle, and chest; amber eyes

**Warriors: **

Honeystep- Silver tabby she-cat with honey-colored eyes

Troutnose- Brown tom with white splashes on his legs and blue eyes

Sageclaw- Pale gray tom with dark green eyes

Mudpaw

Twigwhisker- Mottled brown and black she-cat with amber eyes

Featherwing- Black she-cat with long, feathery fur and blue eyes

Quailpaw

Graystone- Dark gray tom with green eyes

Dustpaw

Fireblaze- Ginger-red tabby tom with amber eyes

Patchheart- Gray and white she-cat with foggy blue eyes

Weaselfang- Muscular dark brown tabby tom with a white belly, chest, and green eyes

Sharpstrike- Golden tabby tom with dark brown stripes

**Apprentices:**

Mudpaw- Dusky brown she-cat with green eyes

Quialpaw- Gray brown she-cat with green eyes

Dustpaw- Brown tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

**Queens and Kits:**

Crowflight- Black she-cat with green eyes

Littlekit- Black tabby tom with amber eyes

Sparrowkit- Pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Blossomkit- Dark brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Juniperfur- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

Rowantail- Ginger tom with amber eyes

Whitebelly- Gray she-cat with a white chest and underbelly, blue eyes

**Oh wow! This took forever! Sorry it's so long! Okay, I'm going to put up a link on my page. It will be the link to show the map of the territories. Okay then, now for the stories!**


	2. The Attack

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS JUST MY OWN CLANS, CATS, AND TERRITORIES! Thankyou. Please read and Review!**

Lightningkit's eyes flickered open at the sound of an angry yowl. He sat up, yawning and blinking the sleep out of his eyes. When he heard the sound a second time, he knew who it was. Gorsekit. He heaved himself to his paws as the yowling outside the nursery increased.

"Owlpaw! That's not _fair!_ You said you were teaching me for fun!" Gorsekit yowled as Lightningkit slipped out of the nursery. Gorsekit was bouncing up in down in front of Owlpaw, who held a robin just above his head. He was taunting the ginger kit, swinging the prey back and forth.

"I told you, it is fair! You can't have your prey back until you do the move right!" Owlpaw growled, feathers spraying from his jaws. Lightningkit glared angrily at him, tensing his muscles with the instinct to defend his brother. But just then Owlpaw saw him. He grinned deviously, letting the tattered robin fall onto Gorsekit. Owlpaw padded over to Lightningkit, still grinning.

"Hey, Lightningkit! Want to learn some fighting moves? I'll show you some!" Owlpaw meowed, curling his tail around Lightningkit's neck and leading him toward Gorsekit. Lightningkit lowered his head, letting the tail slide off before backing up, curling his lip. Owlpaw glanced at him, his eyes glinting.

"Oh, so you want to have a mock battle? You think you know all the moves already, do you?" Owlpaw growled, crouching down and stalking slowly toward Lightningkit. Lightningkit hissed, stepping back when Gorsekit spoke up.

"He never said that he wanted to fight you, or that he knew the moves! Leave him… alone….." Gorsekit trailed off, cowering down as Owlpaw turned and crept toward him now. Suddenly Owlpaw lunged forward, swatting Gorsekit in the side and knocking him sideways. He then pounced on him, his paws hitting him hard enough to knock the breath out of him and leave him winded. Lightningkit felt fury rise inside him, and with a furious shriek he ran straight at Owlpaw.

"Leave, him, _alone_!" Lightning had just enough time to glimpse the surprise on Owlpaw's face before he crashed full force into his legs, sending him crashing to the ground with a yelp. Owlpaw swung his paw, smashing one into the side of Lightningkit's head and sending him tumbled away. Lightningkit sat up just as Owlpaw ran at him. Lightningkit reared back, slashing with unsheathed claws as Owlpaw came within reach. Owlpaw skidded around, green eyes widening, as claws connected with his nose. He sprang back, giving a loud yowl of fury and pain before turning smoldering eyes on Lightningkit. The other cats glanced over, but probably just assumed they were playing. And Lightningkit's parents, Heathrfur and Thundercloud, were on a walk in the woods. No help there.

"Okay, you asked for it, kit!" Owlpaw spat. Without warning, he hurled himself forward at Lightningkit. That was when the weirdest thing Lightningkit had ever experienced happen. Without thinking, he darted sideways, only to curve back under Owlpaw's belly and rake it with his claws just before he smashed into the ground. Owlpaw was furious now. He stood up, furious eyes widened in disbelief as he stared at the small trickle of blood coming from his underbelly. He slowly turned his dark eyes on Lightningkit, his voice like venom when he spoke.

"Oh, you've gone _way _too far this time. And you're gonna regret it" So saying, Owlpaw screeched and launched himself at Lightningkit. Lightningkit found his instincts making him move again. Even before Owlpaw jumped, he knew exactly where he was aiming at and how he was planning to do it, just by observing his position. Now, with Owlpaw about to rip with muzzle open, Lightningkit ducked. Owlpaw flew over him, but this time Lightningkit stretched up his legs, claws hooking into Owlpaw's scruff as he jumped him. Seeing as Lightningkit was about to be six moons, he was big. Not as big as Owlpaw, but almost. Owlpaw's whole body was jerked around, so he was facing the opposite direction. Lightningkit released his scruff and jumped back, but this time to late. Owlpaw's claws dug into his shoulder, sending fiery pain racing through Lightningkit as blood swelled up around the claws. Gorsekit went running, shrieking for help. Owlpaw pushed his face right up to Lightningkit's. He showed sharp, murderous teeth and spoke in a deathly quiet voice.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt….. Only as much as I can make it!" Owlpaw snarled. With that, his face got closer and teeth pierced Lightningkit's neck. He gasped, and the last thing he saw was Owlpaw's dark green eyes gleaming cruelly.

**-X-**

Lightningkit's eyes burst open, and he sat up quickly, his breath rasping in his throat. He throat felt so dry, he was sure it would shrivel up any second. He tried to stand up, but tumbled onto his side, feeling nauseous. Panting painfully, he tried to whimper, but all that came out was a hoarse squeak. He frowned, not sure what do.

"He's awake! He's awake! Silentwind, hurry! Thank Starclan, he's awake!" Lightningkit twisted his head, confused. Who was awake? Did they mean him? There were suddenly rapid footsteps toward him, and two blurry shapes came in view. One was a dark blue gray, and for a second he thought the other was its shadow, but as his vision slowly cleared he saw it was another cat.

"Oh, you're right!" He's awake! But that doesn't mean he's okay." The black cat mewed worriedly, and Lightningkit recongnized Silentwind's voice as she started speaking again "Puddlepaw, will you featch him some water? He hasn't had a drink in two days."

"Of course! I'll be back as soon as I can" Puddlepaw mewed before spinning and racing off. Lightningkit's vision was clear now, so he could see everything. He was in a moss nest in the medicine cat den. Silentwind was crouching over him, sniffing at his neck. It was then that he became aware of the pain. He whimpered in pain, twisting around. Instantly Silentwind's paw shot out, gently holding him still. The look she gave him warned him not to move. He blinked at her as everything came back to him. Owlpaw, the fight, teeth piercing his neck, pain…..

"Oh, Lightningkit!" He twisted his head weakly to see his mother running to him, terrified. She glanced at Silentwind. "Will he be okay? Have you heard from Smokestar yet?" Silentwind nodded, then shook her head. Heatherfur sighed, then crouched over Lightningkit, nuzzling him tenderly. Puddlepaw came skidding into the den, her jaws stuffed with wet moss. She dropped it next to him, and Silentwind pressed her paw onto one, making ater trickle out. Lightningkit leaned forward slightly, licking up the water and sighing in relief as it trickled down his parched throat. Puddlepaw pressed against him, cleaning off his ears. She was so nice. Silentwind led Heatherfur out of the den to talk to her privately, leaving Puddlepaw curled up next to him. She grinned.

"Are you feeling okay? It looked bad from where I was. I was by the camp entrance waiting for Dapplewing to come back from her patrol so we could go hunting. Then I heard Gorsekit start yelling for help, and I ran over and pushed Owlpaw over. He bit my leg, but then Icetail ran over too and we held him down." As Puddlepaw spoke, Lightningkit glanced down at her leg. A small wound was stretching up from her paws towards her shoulder. It wasn't bleeding, but was starting to look red. Puddlepaw gave a small smile, looking down at it. "It's not as bad as it looks, not yet. But Silentwind said it might get infected if I'm not careful. She says I can't leave camp for a week, and she excused me from my duties." Lightningkit nodded, then glanced nervously at her.

"What is Smokestar going to do to Owlpaw?" He mewed, sipping up more water from the dripping moss. Puddlepaw hesitated, then shrugged, shaking her head.

"He hasn't decided yet. I think he should never get to become a warrior, because he attacked both of us! His own clan members! Just because he was mad." Puddlepaw said angrily, shaking her head and flexing her claws. Lightningkit pressed his nose against her should comfortingly.

"Don't worry, if he tries to get into a fight with me again I'll use my apprentice moves and send him running far away!" He boasted, raising his head high. Puddlepaw laughed.

"I'm sure you will" She purred, flicking him with her tail "I'm sure you will."

**-X-**

Lightningkit sat at the base of the High Stone, his head raised proudly. Gorsekit sat next to him, eyes shining with excitement. Smoketsra stood up on High Stone, looking down on them.

"Gorsekit, from this moment you will be known as Gorsepaw. Your mentor is to be Rockheart." As Smokestar spoke, Rockhear strode forward and bent over in front of Gorsepaw. He stretched his head up, touching noses with her eagerly. Then the pair stepped back and sat down in the front of the crowd. Lightningkit sat alone at the base of the looming rock as Smokestar spoke again "Lightningkit, from this moment you will be known as Lightningpaw. Your mentor will be Brightstripe." Lightningpaw's eyes widened. His mentor was the deputy!

Brightstripe padded up and they gently touched noses. She blinked kindly at him, and Lightningkit smiled. Then they followed Gorsepaw and Rockheart to where they sat. Rockheart gave him an encouraging nod.

Smokestar waved his tail in signal, then sprang off of the High Stone and trotted back into his den. The crowd of cats gathered started to disperse, slipping off to do their duty. Gorsepaw looked up at Rockheart.

"What are we going to do first? Hunting? Fighting? Exploring?" Gorsepaw mewed excitedly. Lightningkit nodded in agreement. But then, to his dismay, Brightstripe shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Lightningpaw, but you're not allowed to do anything until your neck heals up." Brightstripe said gently. Lightningkit felt his heart drop and he closed his eyes, sighing. Brightstripe blinked sadly, and swept her tail along his flank. "I'm sorry, really. It's not my rules." With that she stood up and trotted away, casting a last glance at the crestfallen Lightningpaw, who turned and trudged back to his nest in the medicine cat den.

It had been three days since Owlpaw had attacked him, and though his wound was healing it was taking a while. Smokestar was temporarily keeping Owlpaw on hold while he tried to figure out what to do with him. Silentwind was going to ask Starclan when she went to the Water Rock in five days. Meanwhile, Owlpaw had to collect moss all day while two warriors guarded him. Lightningkit sadly watched as Rockheart and Gorsepaw bounded out of camp on a tour of the territory, the wind buffeting their fur. Sighing, her turned and lay down in his nest. After what seemed like hours, sleep came.

**Lightningpaw!! I decided to write about him cause he's just so AWESOME! Please Review! Oh, and HINT HINT, did anyone notice his fighting instincts? Uh oh…… Mwahaha….. no I am not evil.**


	3. An Idea

**The Second chapter! I hope you like it! Please read and Review! Oh, and I have a poll up on my page! Please take it!**

Lightningpaw crouched in front of the medicine den, watching the evening patrol leave camp. He flattened his ear, wishing he could go with them. He hadn't gotten to leave camp since he became an apprentice two days ago. Gorsepaw, on the other hand, had been out of camp a few times every day. It was so unfair.

"Don't worry, it'll be your turn soon enough." Lightningpaw jumped as someone spoke beside him. He glanced over. Cherrypaw sat down, smiling warmly at him. Her mottled red fur was smoothed down neatly by the warm breeze that blew across the hills and into camp. She always looked so clean and tidy, but maybe that was because she was a medicine cat apprentice. "Anyways, your neck looks a lot better. I'll ask Silentwind about it when she gets back. She's out collecting herbs with one of the hunting patrols." Cherrypaw continued, looking up at the stars that were coming out. Lightningpaw nodded his thanks, following her gaze. The sun was gone, but fiery rays still reached across the hills. Stars twinkled brightly high above their heads, along with the moon, which was almost half-full. Cherrypaw sighed, looking down at her paws and murmuring. Lightningpaw caught what she said.

"Oh, Owlpaw. Why did you do it? Things will never be the same again…." She murmured sadly, tracing lines in the dust with a claw. She suddenly realized he was listening. "I'm sorry for what he did, Lightningpaw." Cherrypaw mewed, blinking apologetically at him. Lightningpaw shook his head.

"You don't need to apologize, it wasn't your fault. You had nothing to do with it." Lightningpaw assured her. Cherrypaw smiled sadly and gave a small nod of agreement. Owlpaw was her brother, so he guessed she felt she had to be blamed too.

"Cherrypaw! Please come here! I found a big supply of horsetail! Since we're out, and there's so much, I don't want to have to make two trips!" Cherrypaw sprang to her paws and bounded over to the camp entrance. Lightningpaw looked over to see Silentwind standing half in-half out of camp. As soon as Cherrypaw reached her, they both turned and raced out. Lightningpaw could see them as they ran through the long grass that covered the moor. The grass around the camp grew especially tall, seeing as the camp was a scoop in the ground. The inside of the camp was free of grass, instead there was soft, hard packed dirt. Lightningpaw lowered his eyes to the ground, feeling left out. Puddlepaw and Timberpaw were training, so he couldn't play with them. He wasn't going to play with Owlpaw, and Cherrypaw had left. He didn't feel like going to Heatherfur, because he was an apprentice now. He suddenly sat upright as an idea hit him.

He looked around warily, but no one was watching him. He slipped back into the medicine den, taking another glance around. Still no one saw him. Then, he turned and plunged into the grass that surrounded camp. After he was through, the grass just went above the tips of his ears. But the grass here was longer, it would get shorter soon. Turning around, he carefully moved the grass back into place so it looked like no one had been through there. Then he sprinted until the tall, sharp grass gave way to short, soft grass. Now he slowly moved up the hill. He would be visible here. He had to move slow until he breached the hill, then he would be out of sight. He reached the crest of the hill. Glancing back cautiously, he dove down the other side of the hill and landed in a heap, panting. He had made it! No one in camp would be able to see him here!

Quickly, he started weaving back and forth through the grass, searching for a scent. It was hard to see, so he had to depend on a scent tail for now. Usually he could go to the top of Oak Hill, the tallest hill on the moor. Not only that, he could climb the big oak tree that grew there. But it was too dark for that. He had to track them. But he didn't know how to track. Did he just follow the trail? Or was he supposed to do something?

Something brushed through the grass behind Lightningpaw, and Lightningpaw instinctively unsheathed his claws, spinning around. He gave a sigh of relief as a grouse gave an alarm call, fluttering up into the air. His gasp of relief was snatched away as footsteps beat toward him. He pressed back into the grass, ducking low. Suddenly, Marshwhisker burst out of the grass running straight at him, claws outstretched. Lightningpaw gasped, remembering when Owlpaw had attacked him. But Marshwhisker's eyes were fixed on the grouse. Lightningpaw flattened himself to the ground, just in time for Marshwhisker to fly over his head and hook his claws into the bird's wing. It shrieked, fluttering and wriggling in terror. But Marshwhisker brought it hard to the ground, stunning it before he quickly snapped its neck. Lightningpaw closed his eyes, begging that he didn't see him. He hardly dared to breathe as Marshwhisker murmured thanks to Starclan, then scooped up his prey and bounded off down the hill.

Lightningpaw opened one eye, looking around cautiously, then gave a huge sigh of relief. Turning around slowly, he quietly started down the hill, farther and farther from camp…..

**What will happen to Lightningpaw? Next chapter comes out soon, read to find out! Oh, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and take the poll on my page! Thanks!**


	4. Stranded

**Next chapter! This one is a little short, sorry. Please read and review, and take the poll on my page!**

Lightningpaw bounded up the hill, loving the feel of the grass. He was pretty far away from camp by now. He closed his eyes, letting the cool night air flow over him like water. For a moment he thought it was water, because he could hear the flow of it. Then he realized it was a stream. It was curving along the base of the hill. He gasped. This must be Star Stream! Water Rock was somewhere upstream. He raced down to the water's edge, looking across at the dark forest on the other side. Treeclan territory. A cold rain started pattering down, and he shivered, feeling as if someone were watching him.

"What are you doing?" Lightningpaw froze, horrified as he recognized the voice. Owlpaw. He spun around, coming face to face with him.

"Owlpaw? What are _you _doing?" Lightningpaw growled, taking a step back. Owlpaw twitched his whiskers.

"Smokestar is giving me a chance to collect moss alone." Owlpaw said calmly, watching the rain drip into the stream. Lightningpaw glanced down at the water. The rain was falling harder now, and the stream would rise soon. No, it was more of a river. He guessed they only called it a stream so that they could name it Star Stream. "So, aren't you supposed to be in camp?" Owlpaw meowed, trotting over and dipping his muzzle into the water.

"Yeah, and no thanks to you." Lightningpaw growled, flicking his tail "Well, I was bored and I wasn't gonna be hunting or fighting, so why can't I walk around? I walk around in camp!" Lightningpaw defended himself angrily. Owlpaw sat down, flattening his ears against the rain.

"You disobeyed rules. Smokestar's gonna punish you!" Owlpaw scoffed, shaking his head to clear away the rain. "Anyways, I don't know about you, but I'm going back. I'm not gonna sit around in the rain!" He stood up, but Lightningpaw couldn't help but snorting.

"What, you afraid of the rain?" He snorted, turning and sitting down stubbornly. "I'm not."

"Neither am I." Owlpaw growled, then turned and stalked back over, not to be outdone. "I bet I could last longer than you in the rain! Your kit fur is too soft."

Lightningpaw jumped up, hissing "I'm an apprentice! I don't have kit fur anymore!" He spat angrily. Owlpaw glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah!" Owlpaw snorted, his fur slicked down by the pounding rain. Lightningpaw growled and sat down again. Suddenly Owlpaw stood up. "I can catch a fish faster than you!" He boasted, puffing out his chest. Lightningpaw sprang up.

"No, you can't! I can catch one faster!" He snapped. Owlpaw bared his teeth.

"Let's just see then!" Owlpaw growled, then turned and waded a couple tail lengths out into the water. Lightningpaw stared at the fast flowing, dark water. Owlpaw looked back "You afraid?" He teased him. Lightning puffed out his chest, shaking his head. He looked back down at the water and carefully stepped in. The water pulled at him, and it took all his strength to stand and wade over to Owlpaw. Owlpaw curled his lip, then turned and raised a paw, waiting for a fish.

But he wasn't waiting very long. By raising a paw, he unbalanced himself. With a yowl of terror, the water surged underneath him, dragging him out and sweeping him along. Lightningpaw yowled.

"Owlpaw! I'm coming!" Without thinking, he hurled himself toward the white and brown tom. Owlpaw stared at him wide-eyed, but Lightningpaw sank his teeth into his scruff and tugged hard. Nothing happened, except that they were both being swept along now. Owlpaw was stronger and kept his muzzle just above the water, but Lightningpaw was ripped away from Owlpaw. He yowled in terror as he went under the swirling water. He was spun around a couple times, then the water flung him up. He glimpsed Owlpaw as he was dragged away from a rock. Then Lightningpaw went under again, choking on the water. The last thing he saw was the dark bulk of a rock in front of him, then everything went black.

**-X-**

Lightningpaw's eyes burst open and he tried to take in a breath. He burst out choking as he inhaled a mouthful of cold water. He struggled to breathe and spit out the water, but he was sure he wouldn't be able to spit it all out. Then something slammed him in his side, and water poured from his mouth. He gagged, and finally sucked in air. Gasping, he sat up. He was soaked to the skin in water, and his head throbbed with pain. Blinking the water from his eyes, he looked around. He was on the bank, his paws trailing in the water of a river. There were towering trees all around him, on either side of the river. A cloudy gray sky showed the leaves and branches high above his head. Then a shape blotted out the scene. The worried face of Owlpaw peered down at him.

"You okay?" He mewed, sniffing at him. Lightningpaw nodded coughed, looking at Owlpaw.

"What happened" Where-" Lightningpaw burst into a fit of coughing before continuing "Where are we?"

Owlpaw shook his head, unsure " I have no idea where we are. But the stream flooded because of the storm, and we got caught in it. I… I saw you hit a rock, and I thought you were dead. I swam over to you and held on to you for a long time, until the water slowed down and I could reach the shore. You didn't move, and you were'nt breathing….. I was sure you were dead." Owlpaw sighed, shaking his head.

Lightningpaw blinked "You saved my life, Owlpaw. Thank you." He mewed.

Owlpaw lowered his gaze to the ground and muttered "Yeah, well, you swam out to help me when you could have run off."

"I wasn't going to leave you to drown! I would never do that! Not even if it was a Fireclan cat!" Lightningkit meowed, shocked. Owlpaw looked up at him, his eyes flaring.

"Yeah, well I attacked you! You still saved me, even after that!" Owlpaw snapped.

"You know what-" Lightningpaw meowed hotly, then stopped himself. He took a deep breath, sighing. "Well, face it Owlpaw- we're stranded"

**Stranded! Okay, sorry these last chapters were so short. I'll try to make them longer! And remember to review and take the poll!**


	5. A Rogue

** Finally I finish! I've been slacking on because of school, but on the weekends I can get a lot done, so don't worry! Please Read, Review, and take the poll on my profile!**

"Well, what'd you think? We took a nice little swim down the river, and now we're gonna go skip back to camp? Duh, we're stranded!" Owlpaw sneered, turning away and flicking the bit of his tail still left. Lightningpaw narrowed his eyes in annoyance, then scampered forward to pad at his side.

"Of course I didn't think that!" Lightningpaw snapped angrily. "Anyways, we came from upriver, right?" He continued.

"Yeah, but we got swept down some other stream that branched off. I had to swim down it or I wouldn't have been able to get out of the water!" Owlpaw growled, pushing forward to lead the way.

"Well, which was is it then?" Lightningpaw mewed, shouldering forward again. Owlpaw glared at him, but didn't push him back.

"I don't know!" Owlpaw spat in frustration. "It spun me all around, and I was too busy trying not to drown!" He bounded ahead, and Lightningpaw rushed to keep up.

"But" Lightningpaw panted "You were oh so busy you didn't even realize which way you were going? We'll die out here!" Lightningpaw hissed.

"_I_ could last out here! You couldn't, you're too young." Owlpaw meowed, twitching his ears and turning to veer deeper into the woods.

"I could last out here just as long!" Lightningpaw snapped angrily. "And what are you doing? We need to stay near the stream! It'll lead back to the river, and they we can follow that home!" Owlpaw stopped, glancing at him. Lightningpaw guessed he was angry that he hadn't thought of that, and that was a problem seeing as he always wanted to be right.

"I'm going this way. Come with me or don't" Owlpaw snorted stubbornly, turning his back and stalking away. Lightningpaw darted in front of him and blocked his path.

"First of all, we can't split up! We have to stay together! Second of all, I don't care if it hurts your pride to do what I'm suggesting! Don't you see? We have to follow the stream!" Lightningpaw snarled.

"Fine! I'll only to it because I'm hungry and there's probably good fish in the river, stream, whatever it is." Owlpaw snapped, turning on his heels and leading the way back towards the river. Lightningpaw rolled his eyes and followed him. Yeah, like hunger would make Owlpaw go back! He just knew Lightningpaw was right and didn't want to admit it!

Growling in annoyance, Lightningpaw trotted after him back to the stream. Owlpaw stepped to the edge of the water and crouched down, watching it intently. Lightningpaw bounded down the bank after him, only to stop as Owlpaw stiffened. He raised his head slowly, twitching the bit of tail he had left across the stream. Lightningpaw looked up. A thick-pelted rogue crouched in the brush, looking asleep. He was huge! He was a dark brown tabby tom with jagged black stripes and a dull white belly. Lightningpaw gasped at the scar that ran all the way along his spine, parting the fur.

One bright green eye opened when he gasped. Owlpaw backed up quickly, shooting Lightningpaw and annoyed look. But Lightningpaw was watching the rogue. He stood up slowly, arching his back and flexing his claws. He opened his other eye, but it was cloudy and unseeing. His good eye glared angrily at them as he stumbled out of the undergrowth and down to the water's edge, spitting crossly at them.

"What are you doing here? Get out! I live here, and everyone knows that!" The tom spat angrily. Lightningpaw took a step back, but Owlpaw took a step forward, curling his lip in a snarl.

"First of all, we didn't smell any territory markers! Second of all, we'll do what we want, so don't try and tell us!" Owlpaw snarled, unsheathing his claws. The tom across the stream snarled too and unsheathed his claws. Lightningpaw felt the blood rush through his veins as he stepped up next to Owlpaw and unsheathed his claws. But then the old tom peered at him for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"You think some fluffy little kitten can beat me? Ha! I'll rip his throat out, I'll-" He laughed, only to break off with a startled cry as Lightningpaw hurled himself down the bank, across the stream, and flung himself onto the tom to pin him down.

"Laugh, you mangy piece of crowfood! I'm no kitten! I'm an apprentice, which is better then what you are!" Lighningpaw hissed as Owlpaw rushed to his side. The tom curled his lip, twisting onto his side so fast that Lightningpaw lost his grip and tumbled off of him. Owlpaw spat and lunged forward, but the tom reared back and slashed with his claws, raking them across Owlpaw's muzzle and shoulder. He shrieked in pain and fury, springing back and standing next to Lightningpaw while the tom straightened up, sneering.

"When I was young, we didn't just go attacking everyone in their own territory! But we did attack intruders!" With that the tom hurtled forward, sinking his teeth into Lightningpaw's side and lifting him clean off the ground. Lightningpaw screeched in pain at the bite, then felt his instincts rush back. Before Owlpaw could move to help him, Lightningpaw twisted the front part of his body up and dug his claws into the tom's muzzle as deep as they would go. The tom released him, swatting his paws to pull them out of his muzzle. Lightningpaw drew back as Owlpaw dove in, knocking his legs out from under him. Lightningpaw sprang onto the tom and dug his claws into his side, keeping unsheathed claws ready against his neck. Owlpaw rolled up and pinned his haunches down, snarling.

"You thought you could be us! You're very wrong. Now get lost or next time we'll have to kill you!" With that they released him. The terrified tom turned on his heels and fled into the woods. Lightningpaw and Owlpaw stared after him in silence. Finally Owlpaw sighed.

"What more will we have to go through? I'm not sure we'll make it. We've hardly been moving for half an hour and we've already been attacked by a pretty nasty cat." Owlpaw sighed, turning and padding to the stream for a drink. Lightningpaw limped after him.

"Don't worry, we'll make it through. But we have to work together, you know." Lightningpaw meowed, dipping his muzzle into the water for a drink. Owlpaw sat back, licking the water from his muzzle before speaking.

"I know." He murmured. "I know."

**Little short, sorry again! Please take the poll on my profile and review! Thank you for reading!**


	6. Kota

**Okay, here's the next chapter! Yay! Oh, and I'm looking for another rogue who is gonna be in this story. If you have a good cat (who's a rogue) feel free to let me know! I'll choose a cat to be in my story! Remember, give me the description, name, gender, and personality. Also let me know if you want your name to be mentioned as the maker of the cat. Thanks! Please read and review!!**

Lightningpaw crouched at the top of the bank, watching Owlpaw trying to fish. They had slept up in the bushes last night, and the morning was beautiful and sunny. A gentle breeze swayed the branches above Lightningpaw's head, rustling the leaves and dropping acorns. Lightningpaw brushed them away, standing up and stretching his forelegs. He looked up again at the sound of a splash. Owlpaw was sitting in the water, soaking wet, with a small fish clamped in his jaws. He raised his head proudly and pranced out of the water, flicking the water from his paws.

"I caught it, see? I told you I would!" Owlpaw mumbled happily around the fish, making it slip out of his jaws onto the pebbles. He pounced on it, hooking his claws into it and tossing it up above his head. He stretched his head up and tried to catch it as it fell, but it hit him in the nose and bounced down off of his shoulder to the ground. Lightningpaw burst out laughing.

"You sure caught it, Owlpaw!" He laughed. Owlpaw glared at him, scooping up the fish again.

"Oh, shut up! At least I got some food!" Owlpaw snapped, once again letting the fish slide from his mouth and drop to the ground.

"Yeah, but we could have caught at least ten mice by now. Took you long enough, didn't it?" Lightningpaw meowed, still chuckling. Owlpaw shrugged and lay down, sinking gratefully onto the pebbly bank.

"Fine, go catch your mice. I got a fish to eat!" With that Owlpaw took a huge bite out of the fish. His eyes widened and he sprang up, spitting the whole thing back out. Lightningpaw laughed again.

"Uhh, this is horrible! I've never tasted prey so disgusting!" Owlpaw spat out the bits of fish as he spoke, backing away from the fish. He sat down, swiping his tongue around his muzzle over and over. Lightningpaw padded over to the fish curiously, bending down and giving it an experimental lick. He recoiled in disgust, pulling away and backing up. Owlpaw smirked.

"You don't like fish? I think it tastes great." Lightningpaw and Owlpaw both spun at the same moment as a soft voice spoke quietly from the bushes. A dark ginger tabby she-cat with long fur and warm amber eyes crouched at the top of the slope, her fur shining in the sunlight. Owlpaw snarled, unsheathing glinting claws.

"Leave us alone, fox dung! We've had enough to do with rogues!" Owlpaw snarled, stalking slowly up the bank. The she-cat looked shocked, standing up sharply and backing up. She looked young, no older than Lightningpaw. She would be no match against Owlpaw. Lightningpaw raced forward, planting himself in front of him.

"She didn't even do anything! You've met one rogue in your life, so you go and assume every rogue is out get us! Owlpaw, don't!" Lightningpaw hissed, grabbing his scruff as he tried to dodge him and race up the bank.

"Let me go! She might be a threat!" Owlpaw hissed, struggling to drag himself away from Lightningpaw. But Lightningpaw growled, keeping a firm grip.

"She's younger than you! She can't possibly be a threat!" Lightningpaw growled, forcing Owlpaw into a laying down position before turning to the she-cat, who was watching wide-eyed from the bushes. "Hello, I'm Lightningpaw, and this is my friend Owlpaw." Lightningpaw meowed, stepping up the bank toward her. "What's your name?"

"…. Kota" She mewed, taking a step back into the undergrowth. Lightningpaw nodded and stepped back, not wanting to frighten her. Suddenly a small sandy colored tom burst from the undergrowth and slammed into Lightningpaw, knocking the breath out of him as he hit the ground. Owlpaw sprang to his defense, digging his claws into the ginger tom's scruff and dragging him from Lightningpaw. Then Kota rammed him over, separating the two.

"Stop it! Sandstone! Don't hurt them!" The she-cat snarled, whirling around on the sandy tom. He stood up, shaking the moss and leaves from his pelt angrily and hissing at Owlpaw. Kota moved into his view, snarling at him. He grew silent, but still looked angry as Kota turned shyly back to Lightningpaw and help him up.

"I'm real sorry, Lightningpaw. This is my brother, Sandstone." Kota mewed, flicking her tail towards Sandstone, who turned his back on

them. Kota glared at him, and he must have realized because he turned on her, fur bristling furiously.

"Why are you on _his _side? You don't even know him! I'm your brother!" Sandstone snapped. Kora curled her lip and looked back at Lightningpaw.

"I heard you got swept here by the flood. You say you want to get back to the river, and follow it upstream to your home. I… I can take you guys, if you want." Kota mewed shyly. Lightningpaw was surprised, but Owlpaw growled.

"We don't need help from a rogue! And I'm not traveling with _him!_" Owl snapped, twitching his tail at Sandstone, who growled too. Kota and Lightningpaw both looked at him and Lightningpaw mewed.

"We do need her help! You know it! Yes Kota, we accept your offer." Lightningpaw mewed before Owlpaw could object. He closed his jaws, boiling with anger. Sandstone looked the same. Both toms stalked up to them, Owlpaw next to Lightningpaw and Sandstone next to Kota. She rolled her eyes.

"Can we get along? We'll get nowhere like this!" Kota sighed, shaking her head. No one replied though, so she turned and set off along the bank of the stream.

**It's done! I have to apologize for making this so short, and taking so long to update. So, SORRY!**


End file.
